Chat Room Chaos with the Avengers
by Imadork121
Summary: The Avengers use Chat Rooms! Tony Stark ticks off Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki tick off Tony Stark, JARVIS is tortured, Clint Barton pwns Katniss Everdeen, and Steve Rogers is taunted. Poor Natasha. For laughs only, don't take too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hey guys! I just HAD to write an Avengers fic, because I am a HUGE Avengers fan. Well, here it is! And yes, the chatroom thing is sooooo cliche, but I had a lot of fun writing this anyway!

Natasha Romanoff was bored. There were no butts to kick, no missions for S.H.E.I.L.D, nothing. Oh well. What better way to spend time then on the Internet? She turned on her laptop. Might as well check on the boys.

IAMAWESOME is ON

ASSASINGURL is ON

LAMECOSTUME is ON

IPWNKATNISS is ON

Lamecostume-Okay, who changed my name?

IamAwesome-Guilty.

Lamecostume-My Captain America suit is NOT lame.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother?

IamAwesome-Hey Barton, what's with the name?

IpwnKatniss-What? It's true.

Natasha snorted.

AssasinGurl-Uh-huh.

IpwnKatniss-Can Katniss Everdeen shoot with her eyes closed? Can she take out a weird alein thing without even looking? Besides, I HATE the Hunger games.

IamAwesome-HOW DARE YOU!

IpwnKatniss-Everyone dies! It's kids killing kids! It's tragic! I cried when Rue died!

AssasinGurl-Oh yeah. That's manly.

IpwnKatniss-I didn't mean to write that.

GENIUSSCIENTIST is ON

EYEPATCH is ON

SKYGOD is ON

Eyepatch was Fury. Natasha thought it was funny that he had acknowledged his eyepatch when normally it was such a sore subject for him. That or Stark had changed his name too.

Lamecostume-Is Skygod Thor?

AssasinGurl-I guess.

IpwnKatniss-I didn't know they had internet on Asgard.

SkyGod-They don't. I'm using Stark's computer.

IamAwesome-Wait, what?

LameCostume-It's what you get for changing my name!

IamAwesome-Well, your account's easy to hack. Why the hell is your password 'Buff Guy'?

geniusScientist-Whaaaaat?

LameCostume-What? I'm buff.

AssasinGurl-Okay, so Stark and Rogers are vain, Barton hates Katniss Everdeen, and Thor actually uses the Internet. Is this what we're getting from this coversation?

Eyepatch-Yup.

Natasha face-palmed. Again, why did she bother?

AssasinGurl-Great. Is geniusScientist Banner?

geniusScientist-Uh huh. I think the Hulk has an Instant Messaging account too.

SkyGod-Aren't his fingers too big for the keys?

geniusScientist-I dunno. I'm not him!

IamAwesome-Yeah, you are.

AssasinGurl-Stark...

geniusScientist-I AM NOT!

IamAwesome-Uh-oh

Eyepatch-Way to go Stark.

GENIUSSCIENTIST is OFF

BIGANDANGRY is ON

BigAndAngry-ZDRFOIADSFER! ! 2!W123

Natasha did a double take. How did the Hulk get a Instant Messaging account? She should've asked Banner...

Lamecostume-Huh?

IpwnKatniss-Hey, his fingers are too big for the keys!

BigAndAngry-ESXTYWAXRDUKHMKHIHl'.MKNGYHOIUIUUGNUTO IUKIJLKLL:NUO_)

IamAwesome-I'm out.

IAMAWESOME is OFF

SkyGod-I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm getting off now.

IpwnKatniss-Ditto.

SKYGOD is OFF

IPWNKATNISS is OFF

ASSASINGURL is OFF

EYEPATCH is OFF

BigAndAngry-UTFITFUT*09-8=,8sfasdfgsdaA?

LameCostume-Uhhhh...help?

Natasha busted out laughing. This was hilarious. SO worth getting bored over.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

Tony Stark yawned. He had asked JARVIS, and there had been no signs of break-ins. Those sky gods were a sharp bunch. _Whatever, time to chat._

GENIUSSCIENTIST is ON

IAMAWESOME is ON

IamAwesome-Hey Banner, what's up?

geniusScientist-I've been going to therapy sessions. It's really helping.

IamAwesome-Therapy huh? Well, we all saw that coming.

Tony regretted saying that as soon as he saw Banner's reaction.

geniusScientist-WHAT WAS THAT?

IamAwesome-Why am I the only one who triggers these things?

GENIUSSCIENTIST is OFF

BIGANDANGRY is ON

BigAndANGRY-iutc*%^e* p &(p*h p hoyg) o*ygygYOUGVO UYGOYGYG O

Tony gulped. _I'm outta here._

IAMAWESOME is OFF

BigAndAngry-OUTF(*&TP)(*}(U89y-[pm89yp9nyp [0m8[

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Clint Barton plucked at his bowstirng as he logged on.

SKYGOD is ON

IAMAWESOME is ON

IPWNKATNISS is ON

IamAwesome-I told you not to use my computer!

SkyGod-I am not! Technically.

IamAwesome-Technically?

Okay, Clint was NOT in the mood for this crap. He decided on a irresitable and perfect distraction.

IpwnKatniss-Does anyone want to get Thai food? I love Thai. Thai is good. We all love Thai.

SkyGod-I don't.

Clint gasped. OH NO HE DIDN'T! He angrily typed in his resonse.

IpwnKatniss-Well, screw you then.

ImAwesome-Well? How are you online?

SkyGod-uhhh, I'm using Jarvis...

JARVIS-Hello sir.

IamAwesome-OH! you DIDN'T!

JARVIS-Help me.

IamAwesome-GET OFF!

SKYGOD is OFF

IamAwesome-Grrrrr...

Clint decided to try to distract Stark again.

IpwnKatniss-Thai food?

IamAwesome-Actually...sure, why not?

JARVIS-Excellent choice Barton.

IpwnKatniss-Thank you.

Clint logged off and leaned back in his chair, satisfied. Yep, no one (except Thor) could resist Thai.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888wheee eeee8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Steve Rogers grinned as he turned on the computer. _Electricity is awesome, _he concluded as he watched it's glow. _I'm actually getting good at it._

SKYGOD is ON

IAMAWESOME is ON

IPWNKATNISS is ON

ASSASINGURL is ON

STARS&STRIPES is ON

GENIUSSCIENTIST is ON

IpwnKatniss-Oh God, is Thor using Stark's computer again?

SkyGod-Nay, Stark got me a laptop of my own.

AssasinGurl-Thank God.

SkyGod-I see you've changed your name again, Rogers.

Stars&Stripes-Yup. I finally managed to do it.

geniusScientist-I've told you how to do it!

Star&Stripes-You gave me totally bizarre directions!

geniusScintist-How is 'use your Manually Operated User Selection Equipment to select the Change Username link' bizzare instructions?

IamAwesome-I know right?!

Steve groaned. Just as he was in a good mood, Banner and Stark, the super-smart-guys, had to ruin it.

AssasinGurl-It's bizarre in every way.

Praise to Natasha! Steve grinned.

Stars&Stripes-Thank you!

geniusScientist-Grrr...

IamAwesome-Don't get Banner all riled up!

AssasinGurl-Banner, it's fine. Rogers, thank you for changing your name. Stark, just shut up.

IamAwesome-But-

AssasinGurl-SHUDDAP!

IamAwesome-...

AssasinGurl-We really need more girls in the Avengers.

Steve agreed. Natasha was he little too deadly for his taste. He needed new women in his life...

LOKIDABOMB is ON

IpwnKatniss-LOKI?!

AssasinGurl-Ah!

Stars&Stripes-Ah!

geniusScientist-Ah!

IamAwesome-Ah!

SkyGod-Ah!

IpwnKatniss-Ah!

Stars&Stripes-Why are we saying AH when we can scream it?

LokiDaBomb-Hello all!

SkyGod-Loki! You have invaded the confinery of the Chat Room!

LokiDaBomb-It's a free Chat. I can do what I want.

AssasinGurl-I thought there was no Internet on Asgard!

LokiDaBomb-There isn't. I'm using Stark's computer.

JARVIS-Help.

IamAwesome-Oh COME ON!

A/N-Good? I may or I may not add another chapter. And if your're wondering what Manually Operated User Selection Equipment is, it's an acronym for mouse. A computer mouse. Am I the only one who knows that? Reviews pleeease!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Voila! New chapter, as requested. Enjoy!

Loki grinned. It was so much fun ticking off Tony Stark. For once, prison on Asgard was not so bad.

LokiDaBomb-Well, the annoying little computer was getting on my nerves. I decided to teach him a lesson.

JARVIS-I beg your pardon? I am not annoying.

IamAwesome-Hey, I'm the one who programmed him!

IpwnKatniss-You know, for a tech genius, you're easy to hack.

IamAwesome-They're GODS! What am I supposed to do?  
Stars&Stripes-Use the Manually Operated User Selection Equipment...

IamAwesome-OH SHUT UP!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888random888888 8888888interjection8888888888888888888888888888888 8

Nick Fury chewed on his pencil as he read the conversations the Avengers (and Loki) had had just before he had logged on. The only reason he ever got a stupid chatroom account was to keep an eye on the Avenger's conversations, but it was starting to become less of an order from the World Security Council and more of a source of entertainment.

LOKIDABOMB is ON

SKYGOD is ON

IPWNKATNISS is ON

IAMAWESOME is ON

STARS&STRIPES is ON

ASSASINGURL is ON

BIGANDANGRY is ON

BigAndAngry-_(& TY)_ }P)IUIUY)*(&}U*YT(FRDS OGYGOYG

IpwnKatniss-Oh great, the Hulk is on. What happened to Banner?

AssasinGurl-Stark?

IamAwesome-...

Stars&Stripes-Oh my god, what did you do?

IamAwesome-I slipped a chili pepper in his coffee...

BigAndAngry-IUSGVI OOVHG]UHP

AssasinGurl-OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

BigAndAngry-IUGFY *YT F TO GOGIUYTGFV{)}IU&*Y)_P

IamAwesome-I'm sorry! Banner was ticking me off, so I naturally put a chili pepper in his coffee! How was I supposed to know it would trigger the Hulk?!

SkyGod-Mortals can be so stupid.

IpwnKatniss-Why would that not trigger the Hulk?!

IamAwesome-A gazillion things trigger the Hulk! How do you expect me to keep track of it all?!

AssasinGurl-I'm telling Pepper!

IamAwesome-You wouldn't!

PEPPERPOTTS is ON

PepperPotts-I already know.

IamAwesome-Ack!

IpwnKatniss-Busted.

JARVIS-Indeed.

LokiDaBomb-Shut up! I'm the one controlling you!

JARVIS-You're not doing a very good job of it.

LokiDaBomb-...

PepperPotts-We're going home right now!

IamAwesome-Uhhhhh

PepperPotts-What?

IamAwesome-We're already home.

Pepper looked off her computer screen and saw Tony waving smugly at her. Sheepishly, she typed in

PepperPotts-Get off Tony.

IamAwesome-But...

PepperPotts-Get off. NOW!

IAMAWESOME is OFF

PepperPotts-Boys...

AssasinGurl-I know. Nothing can be done.

PEPPERPOTTS is OFF

LokiDaBomb-Poor Pepper.

SkyGod-HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Get off!

JARVIS-Yes. Please.

LokiDaBomb-No. :P

IpwnKatniss-Ooooh, BURN!

SkyGod-LOKI! How DARE you!

LokiDaBomb-):P

SkyGod-You dare use the emoticon!

Nick Fury thought about intervening. But these were gods. He shouldn't interfere. Plus, he suspected Tony Stark had hacked into his chatroom account and changed his name.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Steve Rogers needed answers. So, he decided to go to the one man he knew could help.

STARS&STRIPES is ON

Stars&Stripes-Stark, I just got Facebook. How do you post a picture?

IAMAWESOME is ON

IamAwesome-My god, why didn't you just ask me?

Stars&Stripes-I dunno...

IamAwesome-You just-

Stars&Stripes-Do NOT tell me to 'use the Manually Operated User Selection Equipment'!

IamAwesome-I'm not! Just click on the 'add photo/video' button' with the MOUSE. Happy?

Stars&Stripes-Where?

IamAwesome-It's RIGHT THERE. RIGHT next to the button where you post your status. RIGHT at the top of the srceen.

Stars&Stries-The top of the what?

IAMAWESOME is OFF

Star&Stripes-Hey! Where are you going? HEY!

GENIUSSCIENTIST is ON

Stars&Stripes-Banner, can you help me with my Facebook?

geniusScientist-Oh god.

Soon Steve would have the answers he needed. Very soon.

A/N-Maybe shorter then the last one, but oh well! There will be a plot twist in the next chapter. Well, not really. It's a chatroom, people. Review please, and thank you for all the favoriting, following, and the pleasant reviewing! You have no idea how it makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Hello, gentlepeople! I now bring you chapter 3! As well as the great, and amazing...BOB! Read and Review!

Steve Rogers stared perplexed at the conversation that had just taken place. It all started when Stark commented on Barton's bithday present. Maybe it was a mistake bringing in the Canadian...

IamAwesome-Thank you for the birthday present Barton. I know I'm a tough guy to shop for.

IpwnKatniss-You're welcome. Have you opened it yet?

IamAwesome-Not yet. I'll do it now. I want to see what it is. I mean what do you get a genius, playboy, and a millionare?

IpwnKatniss-A copy of 'How to be Humble'?

IamAwesome-Oh. Thanks Hawk.

IpwnKatniss-No Prob. ;D

BOB is ON

AssasinGurl-Who the hell is Bob?

Stars&Stripes-Oh, it's a guy I met on Facebook. I invited him to our chat.

IamAwesome-Wait, you invited a random guy to our chat?

Stars&Stripes-Uh huh.

IpwnKatniss-That's so stupid!

Bob-Ahem.

IpwnKatniss-Not you Bob. I'm talking to Rogers.

Stars&Stripes-What's wrong with inviting a friend over for a friendly chat? Besides, he's Canadian!

AssasinGurl-We're a secret government group with the task of saving the world whenever the world needs us! This is a secret chatroom!

Bob-I didn't have any problem getting on.

AssasinGurl-Shut up Bob.

geniusScientist-Natasha's right. This chat's supposed to be secret.

Bob-Then why is Loki here?

AssasinGurl-I said shut up!

LokiDaBomb-Because I'm awesome, dear Bob. That's why I'm here.

SkyGod-That's a bit of an over-exaggeration.

LokiDaBomb-):P

SkyGod-WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

Yup. It was definitely a mistake bringing in the Canadian. Steve secretly said his prayers that Natasha wouldn't kill him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888

Pepper sipped her coffee. Currently, in the chatroom, Natasha was explaining how to torture someone only using a paperclip. So much for Girl's Night.

AssasinGurl-And then you take it and slowly stab the pointy part into the person's eye. If you're lucky, you'll see some pus!

NotBettyBoop-Oh...that's so disgusting...

PepperPotts-Why do we spend Girl's Night in a chatroom instead of, I don't know, Vegas? Or the beauty salon?

AssasinGurl-I'm banned from beauty salons.

JaneFoster-Me too.

NotBettyBoop-Why would you be banned?

JaneFoster-Let's just say it was a mistake bringing Thor.

PepperPotts-You brought Thor?

JaneFoster-What? Have you seen how long his hair is?

AssasinGurl-So...Vegas?

NotBettyBoop-HELL YES! :D

PepperPotts-Cool! Let's go!

LOKIDABOMB is ON

LokiDaBomb-Did someone say Vegas?

Pepper moaned. Great.

PepperPotts-Jane, you're the god expert. How do we get rid of him?

JaneFoster-Uhhhhh...log off?

Huh. Why didn't Pepper think of that?

PEPPERPOTTS is OFF

NOTBETTYBOOP is OFF

JANEFOSTER is OFF

ASSASINGURL is OFF

LokiDaBomb-What? I like Vegas! D:

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Stars&Stripes-Staaaaaaaaaark, I neeeeeeeeed yooooooour heeeeeelp!

Tony groaned. How annoying. Rogers better not be whining about his facebook again.

IAMAWESOME is ON

IamAwesome-What?  
Stars&Stripes-How do you post a video on Facebook?

IamAwesome-The same way you post a damn picture.

Stars&Stripes-How's that?

Tony let his forehead smack into his keyboard in agitation.

IamAwesome- hyc 7uby6

Stars&Stripes-What was that? :/

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

BOB is ON

Clint sighed. Great. The Canadian was on again.

Bob-Hello.

AssasinGurl-Great, you're here.

Stars&Stripes-Don't be mean Natasha! Hello Bib.

SkyGod-Bib?

Stars&Stripes-Bob. It was a typo.

IamAwesome-Hehe. Bib.

Bob-Shuddap.

IamAwesome-Bib suits him perfectly.

Bob-*eyeroll* So I just got Facebook...

IamAwesome-Oh no...

Bob-How do you post a picture? I suck at techno stuff.

Stars&Stripes-Stark?

IamAwesome-SERIOUSLY?

Stars&Stripes-I would just ask JARVIS. He's much nicer then Stark.

IamAwesome-That's it I'm leaving. BANNER!

geniusScientist-Yes?

IamAwesome-Let's go do SCIENCE!

geniusScientist- :)

AssasinGurl-Does making Iron Man suits count as science?

IamAwesome-Yes. Duh.

IAMAWESOME is OFF

GENIUSSCIENTIST is OFF

IpwnKatniss-Bob, do you really need help with Facebook?

Bob-Nah, I just wanted to get rid of Iron Man.

AssasinGurl-Nice. You're not so bad after all.

Bob-Thanks. I think.

IpwnKatniss-I'm hungry. Who wants to go with me to get tacos?

JARVIS-I do!

IpwnKatniss-But you can't eat.

JARVIS-WHAT?!

IpwnKatniss-You can't eat.

JARVIS-IS THAT MY FAULT?!

Stars&Stripes-Great, you pissed off the computer.

JARVIS-YEAH I'M A COMPUTER! IS THAT MY FAULT?! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST COMPUTERS PUNK?!

IpwnKatniss-I'm sorry! Geez!

JARVIS-DON'T GEEZ ME BIRDY!

IpwnKatniss-BIRDY?! Did you just call me BIRDY?!

SkyGod-He's fighting with a computer.

AssasinGurl-What do you want me to do?

LokiDaBomb-You know, the Chiutari said that humans were less crazy then Martians. But I'm not sure about that...

AssasinGurl-Really?

LokiDaBomb-Take over Earth, they said. It would be fun, they said...

AssasinGurl-...


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper was getting seriously pissed. Loki had invaded Girl's Night several times now, and when she and Natasha had confronted Thor abut it, Thor had immediately transported back to Asgard. If Thor wouldn't do anything about his annying little brother, then she and the girls would.

PEPPERPOTTS is ON

NOTBETTYBOOP is ON

JANEFOSTER is ON

ASSASINGURL is ON

LokiDaBomb-Stark, they're here! Save me!  
IamAwesome-Uh-I'd rather not...

LokiDaBomb- }:P

IamAwesome-I hate that.

PepperPotts-Tony! What are you doing?

LokiDaBomb-Busted.

IamAwesome-Shuddap.

AssasinGurl-Loki, we have a serious problem with you barging in on Girl's Night!

LokiDaBomb-What? I'm stuck in a cell all day! What am I supposed to do?

JaneFoster-You could stay away from us!

PepperPotts-Tony, you still haven't answered the question!

SKYGOD is ON

STARS&STRIPES is ON

GENIUSSCIENTIST is ON

IPWNKATNISS is ON

SkyGod-What is the commotion?

IpwnKatniss-You realize Chat Rooms don't really give out noise, right?

NotBettyBoop-TONY has allied himself with that Girl's Night crasher!

geniusScientist-Tony! Is this true? :(

IamAwesome-It isn't what it looks like!

LokiDaBomb-Don't you dare tell them!

SkyGod-Tell us what?

PepperPotts-TONY!

IamAwesome-Fine! I made a bet with Bob, saying that I could beat him in breakdancing! I was just asking Loki to teach me some moves!

LokiDaBomb-ARGH!

All was silent in the Chatroom. Then finally Steve had the guts to ask-

Stars&Stripes-What's breakdancing?

JaneFoster-Oh god.

IpwnKatniss-Wait, Loki can breakdance?

LokiDaBomb-Aye. I make all you pathetic mortals look even more pathetic then you already are.

NotBettyBoop-Huh.

PepperPotts-Anyway, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CRASH GIRL'S NIGHT?!

IpwnKatniss-Wait.

PepperPotts-WHAT?!

IpwnKatniss-If Loki's in prison...

Stars&Stripes-Yes?

IpwnKatniss-How can he crash Girl's Night? Or hack into Stark's computer? Especially if he can't use magic...

SkyGod-BROTHER! THEY'RE ON TO US!

LokiDaBomb-HIDE THE AMULET! HIDE THE AMULET! AND THE POP TARTS FOR GOOD MEASURE!

IamAwesome-What?

SkyGod-GET OFF THE INNETTER! MAKE HASTE!

LOKIDABOMB is OFF

SKYGOD is OFF

IamAwesome-Yeah, that wasn't weird at all.

geniusScientist-Yeah, it's Internet! Not Innetter! Internet-I don't think they can hear me now.

JaneFoster-So much for confronting Loki about Girl's Night.

Stars&Stripes-What was that about the amulet?

AssasinGurl-I don't really want to know.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88boooop888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bald&Eyeless-STAAAAARK!

IamAwesome-Oh hey Fury. What do you want?

Bald&Eyeless-You changed my name!

IamAwesome-Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm going back to bed.

Bald&Eyeless-Oh no you aren't! You're going to change my name back!

IamAwesome-Can't you do it yourself?

Silence.

IamAwesome-Hello?

BALD&EYELESS is OFF

IamAwesome-Heheh. That's what I thought.

WOLVERINE is ON

IamAwesome-What-

Wolverine-Hey! Where is everyone?

IamAwesome-Sorry, you got the wrong chatroom.

Wolverine-Dammit! See you later Iron Man.

IamAwesome-Adios.

WOLVERINE is OFF

IamAwesome-I wonder what the X-Men do in thier chatroom...

A/N-Sorry for the late update guys. I've been sorting stuff out for school and all that. And sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to give you guys an update. And I might do an X-Men chat room story, but who knows? But I have been a little obsessed with X-Men lately...Anyway, reviews, reviews, you know the drill.


End file.
